The Show Goes On
by princessxlunaxapplejack
Summary: After Finn passed, Mr. Schue gave Glee club a break, and heads to NYC. A few years later, new Literature teacher, Josh Ford wanders the hallway of McKinley High, and hears a student playing and singing. An idea pops in head to bring a Glee Club back to McKinley. Will he be able to do it or will it be bigger than what he thought? SYOC Closed. Cast List being posted Sunday 2/16
1. Chapter 1

The Show Goes On

After Finn passed, Mr. Schue gave Glee club a break, and heads to NYC. A few years later, new Literature teacher, Josh Ford wanders the hallway of McKinley High, and hears a student playing and singing. An idea pops in head to bring a Glee Club back to McKinley. Will he be able to do it or will it be bigger than what he thought?

* * *

><p><span>Josh Ford's POV<span>

I admit it. Ohio was cold, but New York could be so much colder. I pull my old Varsity Letterman jacket closer so I could at least pretend it would make me warmer. Then I continue inside the school building where I would be teaching this year. Honestly, I hadn't thought of teaching, but it was a job at Ohio State Minimum Wage, and I needed money for rent.

"Excuse me, sir, where I would I find the Literature department?" I ask, as I approach a man, that stands taller than I had and who had obviously been a teacher. I he looks at me, as though, it had been some kind of joke, or a dare. I just wanted to know before a half an hour, and the students would show up with no teacher. Not that, that would bother them any. What teenager wanted to pay attention in high school anyways. I know I didn't when I was in their position.

"Down the hall, and take a left. Since you're new good luck," he finally mumbles, and walks away. I turn and walk down the hallway to where he directed me to, and when I approach the room, it looked like it hadn't been used for a few years. Then again, to the students, it would just be another classroom.

I head up the whiteboard, and write on it, and underneath it, I wrote something else.

**Welcome. Blah, blah, blah, reading. By definition, in high school it's what you're expected to read. Tests, etc. In this classroom, the first assignment is to pick a book that you think describes you. You can relate to a book more than you think. **

Then the first bell of the day rings, and the students make their way into the classroom. A few classes pass, and then lunch time finally shows up. Instead of heading to the staff lounge, I walk around the school, and unexpectedly find the performing arts wing. I walk by, and hear a student playing the piano, and singing a cover of a song that I wasn't familiar with. I step inside the door frame, and see a plaque of young man, and had a phrase that stated that _The show must go all over the place...or something like that._ Suddenly, an idea popped in my head. I was going to bring Glee club into this school, even if it was there before.

"You sound good. I think Scotty McCreery would be jealous," I interrupt the student playing, as he was about to get to the chorus, and he stops, as though I had offended him.  
>"Thanks. I guess," he tells me, as then looks as though, he wanted to get back to playing. I wanted to keep him singing, if only I could convince him.<br>"You're in one of my morning classes, so what's your name?" I finally ask him.  
>"Tyler Williams," he tells me, as he looks up into my blue eyes, and then brushes some of his brown hair out of his face, and weekly smiles. Then I wonder if he would know anything about the picture, but I don't ask.<br>"I think you would do great in glee club I tell him," I take out the piece of paper I had in my jeans pocket, and take a seat in one of the empty chairs.  
>"We don't have a glee club, though, this school used to," he tells me, as he finally goes back to keying a few of the keys, and then stops.<br>"I think it's time to bring it back then," I tell him, as I finish writing, and then place the piece of paper on top of the piano, and then head out.  
>"Yeah, I guess so," I hear him say as I step outside of the door frame. The kid had talent, and I was going to make sure that he knew it.<p>

* * *

><p><span><em>SYOC Open. Looking for at least 11 more glee kids. You may send other kids that aren't in glee as well. App is on my profile.<em>  
><strong><br>Josh Ford, CLA, Scott Michael Foster**

**Tyler Williams, 16 / Sophomore / Chandler Riggs**


	2. Preview

This isn't really a chapter. More of a preview, I guess I could say. I'm still taking applications, until Friday at the latest, maybe Saturday, and I will post the official cast list on Sunday. I need more boys, since aside Tyler, I only have one more boy, which is good, because, I am ninety five percent certain that I am going to accept him. I also would like to see a couple more seniors, so don't be afraid to send them in.

Anyways, on with the preview from Tyler's POV.

Tyler Williams POV

I sit there at the piano wondering if I should continue playing or not. I wanted to. I really did. Then I decide to look at the piece of paper he had placed on top the piano. _**Glee club auditions in the music room 3:30pm. Hope to see you there. **_Was he nuts? I was good at piano, but no way in hell was I about to tryout for a singing club. I didn't believe in doubt, but on this, I doubted anyone else in this school would either. Then I look at my watch, and see that there is ten minutes left to lunch.

I key a few more notes to Taylor Swift's _Safe and Sound_, and then pick up the flier that he had made, and an idea came to mind. Maybe, I would try it out. Why shouldn't other students with talent, show that they have talent as well? I smile, as I look up at my cousin's plaque. It was unquestionably time to reboot something Finn loved, even if it wasn't at first. I look around for some scotch tape, so I could take the flier up. At first I found nothing, then I saw an abandoned drawer in the corner, and found some. Before I leave, I tape it to the window beside the door.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Hopeful Loser Williams," I hear a familiar voice of Jenner Krosky call out, and it was a voice that didn't sound like he found anyone else to bully today, in which, I had known he had. I was just his favorite student to target. His red hair spiked from earlier today, and his broad shoulders. To freshman, he would appear to be the five foot nine, one hundred thirty five pound sophomore soccer player. To me, he was the "_Hey Williams_" bully. Sadly, I wasn't afraid of him, but if I fought with him, I knew it would get me nowhere.

"What do you want now Krosky?" I ask coldly, as I adjust my backpack, and stop beside a locker that wasn't mine.

"We both know I have a spot on the soccer team this year, and I know, that you're smart," he states, as a few girls walk by, and he flashes them that "innocent" smile of his.

"I'm not doing your homework for you. Why don't you actually crack open a text book, and do it yourself this year?" I state, as I see Raashad Unger walk by with his headphones around his neck, as it played a song loud enough for everyone in the hallway hear. Honestly, I was straight, but I adored him. He was like my teen idol.

"You're fucking do it!" Jenner threatens, as his brown eyes meet mine for a moment.

"No, I'm not. I have other things to do, other than do your homework for you!" I reply back, as the bell rings announcing the next class. Then the next thing I remembered was that I was pushed into the lockers, and he walked away, and for once, I felt happy to stand up to him, even though, I know that there is more to come later.


	3. Cast List

I know I said Sunday, but trust me when I say, everyone sent in such good apps it was hard to choose from! I even took two extra days to figure out my last two girls who I wanted to use, and a huge thank you to CrazyTimesAMillion (who is aka SadisticWolfWriter) who helped me pick my last spot. I believe I messaged everyone, and if I didn't the cast list is on my Tumblr, which is posted on my profile.

Anyone who didn't make the official cast list, I would love to use as minor, and/or re-occurring characters. So with further a due I present to you the cast of "The Show Goes On".

* * *

><p>(In Tumblr Order)<p>

Joshua Ford (Literature teacher & Director of the Glee Club)

Age: 29

The rundown: recently moved from NYC, and is the new Literature teacher. He's also the newest director for the Glee Club.

Portrayed by: Scott Micheal Foster

* * *

><p>Tyler Williams<p>

Age: 16

Grade: Sophomore* (changed grade)

The rundown: the quiet piano player, and singer. The boy who does bully Jenner's homework, until he decides it's time for that to end. He's also Finn's cousin.

Portrayed by: Chandler Riggs

* * *

><p>Seth Collins (submitted by localxmusicxjellybean)<p>

Age: 16

Grade: Junior

The rundown: he's the type of person, who will say what is on his mind. He is also captain of drum line. He sometimes doesn't keep his mouth shut, which can get him in trouble. If he's moody watch out, he'll tell you how it is. He can also be a good listener- just don't ask him for advice.

Portrayed by: Zachary Gordon

* * *

><p>Name : Austin Bandit Winchester (submitted by SadisticWolfWriter)<p>

Age: 18

Grade : Junior (he failed his freshmen year and Had to repeat)

The rundown: Austin works at a pizza place on the weekends to help support his family as much as he can. He's also nominated for Co-Captain.

Portrayed by: Steven R. McQueen

* * *

><p>Name: Audrianna Sydney Ross (submitted by <span>BabyGleeFan11<span>)

Age: 14

Grade: Freshman

The rundown: she tried to change her image as a nerd and learned to be a fashionista watching fashion shows.

Portrayed by: Dove Cameron

* * *

><p>Name:Frederick Samuel (submitted by Linneagb)<p>

Age: 17

Grade: Junior

The rundown: Is one of the top students and gets straight A's in everything but PE. Struggles a bit in math but fights are hard to get high grades.

Portrayed by: Alex Black

* * *

><p>Name: Katerina St. Claire (submitted by The Perfect Replica)<p>

Age: 16

Grade: Junior

the rundown: She feels the only way to express herself is through music.

Portrayed by: Avril Lavigne

* * *

><p>Name: Lucas Gabrielle Dawson (Submitted by Yonna9queen)<p>

Age: 15

Grade: Junior

The rundown: he's a male Cheerio who likes to party to much.

Portrayed by: Brant Daugherty

* * *

><p>Name:Brielle Allyson Williams (submitted by <span>inlovewithdarrenxcriss6<span> )

Age: 16

Grade: junior

the rundown: Brielle also has trust issues and it takes her a while to trust and even longer for them to open her up. She also has huge problems with anger she's hot headed and will get angry easily, but she doesn't know how to express her other emotions that well.

Portrayed by: Selena Gomez

* * *

><p>Name: Jason Delaire (submitted by <span>96inu<span>)

Age: 16

Grade: Junior

the rundown: He's a friend to everyone. If he sees you alone, he will go out of his way to let you know that he's someone you can hang out with. He fiercely protective of his friends and isn't afraid to stand up for them

Portrayed by: Nash Grier

* * *

><p>Name: Alyssa Marie Sailings (submitted by .3382)<p>

Age: 16

Grade: Junior

the rundown: She loves deeply and falls quickly, she is ready for relationships before they come, but she often presumes when all the person wants is a friendship. She doesn't care about her reputation although she is pretty high on the social ladder.

Portrayed by: Emma Stone

* * *

><p>Name: Emmeline Thisbe (Emme) Thompson (submitted by Clementine Plum)<p>

Age: 16

Grade; Junior

the rundown: (Her name is pronounced em-uh-line in case you were having trouble and Emme is pronounced like Emmie. Her middle name is pronounced thiz-bee, it's also Greek Mythology). She also swears that she doesn't have time for dating, she hates love, and she doesn't want to get married anyways. She says that if she ever does get married, the guy would have to wait until after she's 40.

Portrayed by: Sasha Pieterse

* * *

><p>The chosen Glee club names will be posted tonight before midnight Eastern Standard Time, and the poll will be open for a week.<p> 


	4. Authors Note

Hi everyone. Just a quick update. My intro chapter is done, and will be posted shortly.

I however, don't have my laptop up & running, and is the shop until Monday, so it should be posted sometime after than.

I promise, and I haven't abandoned this story.


End file.
